The current sun visors in automobiles work well to shade and protect the driver as well as the front seat passenger from the sun's glare and heat when the vehicle is being driven in the direction of the sun. However, the visors don't offer complete protection to the driver or the front seat passenger when the sun's glare and heat are coming from either side of the vehicle through the side windows. Although the two current front visors commonly found in automobile vehicles today can be rotated downwards or sideways to cover part of the side windows, and many of these front visors have panels that can be pulled out towards the back of the vehicle to provide more protection, the extended visors do not cover the entire upper part of the side windows.
The proposed device is unique. It is unique because unlike the innovations to the automobile visor currently on the market, and those referenced below*, along with those incorporated by the referenced inventions, this proposed visor is not mounted or attached to the existing front visor or to the windshield, or to the side window, or between the side window and the window weather stripping. It is also not attached to the front roof or the pillar holding the windshield.
This proposed device is mounted on the inside of the vehicle, on the middle pillar between the two side doors, just above the seat belt buckle.
The proposed device comes in two configurations. The first configuration is mounted on the driver side of the vehicle. The second configuration is mounted on the front passenger side.